1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise device for developing balance and coordination in general and, more specifically, to one which enables the user to simulate and practice the various stances, movements and reactions required to perform the specific sport of surfing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise devices and simulators for the sports of skiing, sailboarding and snowboarding are known. No such device for the specific sport of surfing in known. Closet known prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,364, Eggenberger, issued Oct. 30, 1990 entitled, "Snowboard Simulator."
Because surfing and snowboarding require many of the same balance skills and movements in their performance, simulators for these related sports and bound to share certain characteristics. However, there are important differences and improvements in this applicant's device when compared to the Eggenberger device.
The most obvious difference is that surfing requires a free movable stance whereas snowboarding is performed in a fixed stance with the use of boots and bindings. Therefore, this applicant's device is devoid of any foot mounting units, bindings, or straps common to many ski related devices. However, the removal of the foot mounting units from the Eggenberger device would not render the two devices essentially the same. This applicant's device is further different and improved in the following areas: